


So You Worked

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [22]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oikawa is a Perfectionist, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round 2: QuotesShip/Character: Oikawa Tooru &/ Seijoh members of your choice, Any team of your choosing, Rin Matsuoka&/Sousuke Yamazaki&/Haruka Nanase&/Makoto Tachibana (any combo), Any combination of characters you think this may apply toFandom: Haikyuu!!, Free!, Kuroko no Basuke, Daiya no ace, TenipuriMajor Tags: NoneAdditional Tags: Trans/Non-binary characters welcome, crossovers welcome,Do Not Wants: N/APrompt:Come hang out ‘cause you’re out of your mindYou’re working so damn hard you forgot what you like - Come Hang Out by AJR





	So You Worked

**Author's Note:**

> Iwaizumi POV

You said you would stay for only a little longer  
You said you would come along next time  
So you worked  
And you missed your favorite dinner

You said you were starting getting the hang of this move  
You said next time for sure  
So you worked  
And you missed movie night

You said you nearly got this move  
You said there was only so much time left to practice  
So you worked  
And you missed my surprise for you

I didn’t even try to ask you to come home  
I didn’t wanna hear that you needed to practice more  
So you worked  
And I wondered if you forgot about me

**Author's Note:**

> This hurt me too and I'm sorry


End file.
